It's just a cat thing
by Argetaie
Summary: A little story about Minarva McGonagall's habit of changing into a cat while in need of some peace and quiet. How do others deal with it?


AN: Just another silly little story. I wrote it a few days before the information about Bowie and then Rickman hit me like a ton of bricks and I just forgot all about it. But I found it again and decided to post it to lighten the mood a little. It's yet again inspired by a tumblr post. I want to dedicate it to Alan Rickman - I know he would wish for us to remember him and smile. So here you are :)

* * *

Minerva McGonagall stormed out of the staff room. She had enough of the atmosphere there. She had enough of Umbridge and her high and mighty attitude. She had enough of her ruling the roost and trying to supervise every little detail of their day to day life. The staff meetings were the worst. Usually, the Transfiguration professor could avoid Umbridge on the corridors, choose the time at the Great Hall before the pink monstrosity even arrived, and so on. But during those meetings she had to endure the presence of this infuriating woman and actually try not to start yelling at her. Each meeting was turned into a spectacle, Umbridge claiming all the attention with her long speeches and boasting about how her lessons seemed to be working perfectly, how everyone should follow her example and how much of a nuisance the young Harry Potter is.

Albus politely listened to her rant, not even trying to interrupt her anymore. Aurora and Septima were exchanging exasperated glances once in a while and commenting quietly to one another when Dolores wasn't looking their way. Filius tried to look impassive but he was obviously close to losing his cool. Severus was openly glaring at Umbridge and looked as if he was forcefully trying to repress the urge to hex her into oblivion. Even ever peaceful and benign Pomona looked ready to commit murder. A murder the Transfiguration teacher would be more than happy to assist with.

No, Minerva McGonagall definitely needed a break.

oOo

"Minerva?" a startled voice of one Filius Flitwick woke the napping cat. The cat opened one eye and looked at the little professor who stood dumbfounded on the doorstep of his classroom. It stretched one paw, yawned and blinked sleepily.

"Um, Minerva," Flitwick started while approaching his desk, "my classes will begin in about ten minutes". The cat just yawned again and closed its eyes. The little professor shuffled his feet awkwardly, not really knowing what he should do. He sighed and climbed up a little wobbly tower made of large books, so that he could see his class while sitting there. He arranged some papers and pulled out a box from the desk's drawer. With a quick flick of his wand he distributed large white feathers from the box on the students tables. He was going to teach the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Then his eyes rested again on the napping cat.

"Minerva, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be here," he said carefully. The tabby cat just flicked its ear. Flitwick tried a different approach. "You know I don't mind, but I bet you wouldn't want to be ambushed by a group of cooing first years, now would you?"

The cat opened its eyes and looked at the little professor with something akin to irritation. Then it stood up, stretched and turned around jumping down from the desk. The cat left the classroom with its tail held high, leaving a little guilty Filius behind.

oOo

"Minerva, dear, I really have to write this letter," said Dumbledore, seemingly not sure whether he should be annoyed or amused. The grey cat just stretched over the various papers on his desk. The Headmaster sighed.

"Minerva," he tried once more. The cat dug its teeth in the nearby quill and started chewing on it. Albus shook his head. This year's Defence teacher must have rubbed McGonagall the wrong way. He proceeded to pull all the necessary papers from under the cat. It hissed at him and returned to chewing the quill, fortunately Albus managed to at least got some documents and a sheet of parchment. He laid it as comfortably as he could manage on one side of his desk, trying to avoid the cat's vividly flicking tail, and moved the inkpot out of its way lest he was going to have and angry black spots on his letter. Dumbledore found a spare quill lying on a nearby table and finally started to write. After a few minutes he was so engrossed in what he was putting on a parchment that he missed a pair of glowing green eyes, watching his every movement intently. The cat slowly rose from its lying position and crouched on the corner of the Headmaster's desk. The and of its tail was flicking form left to right nervously and its eyes observed Albus' movements. Then suddenly the cat jumped forward, snatched the quill from the man's hand and zoomed off through the door and out on the spiral staircase. Dumbledore blinked rapidly, gobsmacked, then looked down on his half finished letter and groaned in frustration at the sight of a large black blob adorning the parchment.

oOo

"Minerva, get out of that jar. I need it."

The cat just blinked one eye at the Potions teacher. Severus Snape stood there, hands on his hips, looking critically down at the rolled-up grey cat in an empty jar he intended to use for his ingredients.

"Aren't you a little to old for such antics?" He tried a different approach, to no avail. The cat just yawned. Severus sighed. He started to lay various ingredients out on the table and prepared a cauldron. After a few minutes he eyed a cat-filled jar.

"Will you get out?" No reaction. "I will refrain from taking points from Longbottom for a week," All he got was a flicker of the ear. He sighed again. "Never mind, I will get another," he mumbled. After he returned from his storeroom, he started his work on the potion. A pair of yellow eyes followed his movements with appreciation. Minutes flew by, the Potions Master occupied with a steaming liquid in his cauldron, gracefully measuring, grinding, cutting and adding ingredients, and the cat dozing off peacefully, for the first time actually undisturbed. While in the process of chopping the Mandrake root Snape's eyes wandered to the sleeping cat. His brows furrowed in thought.

"How did you even get inside there?" He asked, not even exasperated anymore, merely curious. The cat just meowed and burrowed deeper in the jar. The corners of the Severus' lips twitched. _Did he really expect the answer?_ He thought drily. The Potions Master finished with the draught and was currently putting off the fire under the cauldron, when the grey cat hopped outside the jar, stretched and yawned again. It came closer to Severus and fawned to his hand. The man stared at the cat in mild shock, blinking a few times. When the cat didn't stop fawning, he petted its head awkwardly and the cat purred contentedly. Then it just jumped down from the table and walked out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted Severus Snape in its wake.

oOo

The next day during the breakfast, red-faced Umbridge declared to the teachers body that her furniture had been ruined last night and demanded to know who was responsible for the deed. Many teachers stole glances at the Transfiguration professor who was calmly cleaning her nails. Dumbledore hid his amused expression in his goblet of pumpkin juice, Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector were trying (and failing miserably) to hide their snickering and Severus smirked with wicked glee. His eyes then turned to the glass jar of lizard shaped biscuits he received via owl post this morning. There was a little note attached to it. The note was unsigned but Severus didn't really need the signature to know whom it was from. He read it and his smirk widened a little bit.

 _Concerning your question yesterday: It's just a cat thing._


End file.
